Adventures of Robotnik the Scientist
by The Inexplicable Presence
Summary: Robotnik, tired of Sonic constantly beating him and the sudden appearance of Phazon on Mobius, decides to take his conquest to space! But wait, what's this about Metroids? Bounty Hunters and Galactic Federations? Pirates? How will the Doctor defeat them and create his Empire?
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

 ** _I don't own Sonic or Metroid. They go to SEGA and Nintendo respectively._**

 ** _With that out of the way, let the show begin!_**

"I'm surrounded by defective circuitry..." A large, tall, and extremely fat man groaned as he saw his creations fail yet _again_ to that insufferable hedgehog. This man was shaped a lot like an egg, and wore a suit that had red and black colors, with a yellow cross circling around the suit's torso region. He had greyish-silver gloves/metal gaunlets and similarly grey leggings, and he had red sockings-like boots. His head was conical in shape, and his nose was a comically pinkish-red with an orange mustache. About the only scary thing about this obese man was his hollow eyes; they were completely hollow and black, except for two scarlet flares inside his eyesockets.

This obese man was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as 'Egg-head' to his nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog and his equally insufferable friend, Tails.

Currently Dr. Robotnik was watching his idiotic creations, Scratch and Grounder, a mechanical and bipedal chicken and a greenish tank-like being respectively, fail to catch Sonic with their devices and wound up dizzy and confused yet again.

"I HATE THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik yelled as he slammed his fist on the spy-bot controls. "WHY CAN'T HE EVER LET ME WIN!?" And so Robotnik slowly started to go on his infamous rants and counted the many reasons why he hated that blue rodent.

It continued for hours and hours, until Scratch and Grounder had eventually returned to report back.

"HE'S BLUE, STUPID, MORONIC, NAIVE, ILLOGICAL!..." Robotnik did not notice his creations return.

"Oh wow. You think we should tell him about our discovery when he's like this?" Grounder said cautiously to Scratch.

"He'll get over it soon." Scratch waved off the Doctor's rage. "See? He's already noticed us."

True to the Mechanical Rooster's words, Robotnik had slowly devolved to simple mutters and grumblings on how much he despised the rodent.

"What is it?" Robotnik crossed his arms behind his back expectantly. "If it's about your failure, then don't bother. I already know."

"Er, no. We uh... Found this blue stuff nearby. Seemed to be really dangerous." Grounder pointed outside a window, where there was a faint crash site off to the distance.

"Really?..." Robotnik looked out the window. True to the duo's words, there was a crash site in the distance. "Must've crashed when I was ranting..." He thought aloud as he ran off to his Egg-Mobile.

He flew off in the advanced device, and quickly came to the crash site. He saw a rather alien-like pile of blue gel that was spreading out in veins and crystal-blue sacs. He also noted some mobians slowly withering and seemingly suffering either from radioactivity or detrimental mutagenic effects. Well, it probably wasn't radioactive now that he thought about it. He was still perfectly fine, and some of the mutated subjects below him were growing bigger and more feral.

He also noted that it seemed to be quickly deteriorating the land and killing off all the plant-life as well. At the rate its spreading, it will take over Mobius within a few months.

"Hm... That can't be good." Robotnik flew back to his headquarters.

"So what is it Doc?" Scratch asked as Robotnik came back.

"It seems we have an alien parasite thingy on the planet. It's spreading pretty fast, and from what I can see, it mutates organic beings." Robotnik claimed.

"Really now? What happens to us badniks then?" Grounder asked stupidly.

"YOU DON'T GET AFFECTED YOU NIMCOMPOOPS! YOU'RE MADE OF PURE METAL AND STEEL! And a few wires here and there too." Robotnik reasserted himself. Now was not the time for rants. This was a very real and dangerous threat, and unless he could build something, it might take over the planet, just as how Sonic's popularity took over Mobius.

"Hm, Aliens... If only we could just gather them up and fire 'em off to space again... Or shoot them at Sonic and Tails." Scratch thought aloud.

"Fire them off to space and at Sonic huh? If we could do that it would be very..." Robotnik trailed off as he thought of a new master plan that solved both this new crisis and Sonic constantly foiling his plans.

"Um, Doctor? You okay? Did that blue stuff do something?" Scratch asked as he saw the Doctor stare off at the sky.

"WHY I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!" Robotnik yelled triumphantly.

"Figure out what?" Scratch and Grounder questioned.

"THE ANSWER! THE ANSWER TO IT ALL!" Robotnik jumped in joy, "THE ANSWER TO SONIC, AND HOW I CAN SOLVE THE PROBLEM OF HIM CONSTANTLY FOILING MY PLANS!" Robotnik ran off to sketch out some ideas and plans.

"What? What is it?" His two loyal servants asked.

"It's simple! We'll just build a spaceship and conquer a planet other than Mobius since Mobius is doomed! Pack your things, we're going to space!" Robotnik excitedly yelled as he finished his blueprints. "And since that blue pest is so stupid, he'll never be able to catch up to us with his own ship!"

"..." The S.S.S.S.S Squad just stood there, wondering what the heck they could do in space.

"COCONUTS!" Robotnik yelled out for the monkey badnik.

Slowly, said monkey came out with a mop and water bucket. "Yes sir?" He said, tired from cleaning the basement floors.

"I'M PRRRROMOTING YOU TO A NEW POSITION!" Robotnik yelled.

"Really?" Coconuts brightened up at this.

"YES! YOU ARE NOW THE JANITOR OF THE CRIMSON-EGG!" Robotnik shoved a copy of said spaceship's blueprints to Coconuts. "REMEMBER IT WELL! THAT'S THE ONLY MAP YOU'RE GETTING!"

"Ugh..." Coconuts scanned through the ship's designs. "At least it's smaller than the base we have now." He muttered.

Meanwhile, the fat scientist and the S.S.S.S.S. Squad were busy at work building the _Crimson Egg_.

* * *

Weeks passed, and _The Crimson Egg_ was finally complete!

"Finally! S.S.S.S.S. Squad, prepare to move out! We're finally getting away from this rodent loving planet!" Robotnik shouted proudly as he marched into the bridge, preparing the ship for launch.

"Of course Doctor Robotnik!" Scratch moved into his position, which was engineer. Currently he was on standby.

"You got it Doc!" Grounder rolled to his control station, which was artillery commander. He was to only fire at enemy ships.

"Of course Mr. Robotnik..." Coconuts trudged off to his full-time position, which was janitor duty.

"Now to finally be rid of that hedgehog!" Robotnik slammed his fist into the launch button and sent the _Crimson Egg_ off on its first voyage. "SO LONG, SONIC THE FREAK!"

...

 _*An Unknown Amount of Time later...*_

"So Doc... When are we going to find a planet that we can take over?" Scratch idly asked as he fixed one of the control stations. The _Crimson Egg_ was starting to fail, and needed to land soon. Its systems weren't processing enough oxygen and maintaining the right temperture for Robotnik to live.

"Sometime soon." Robotnik dismissed as he stared off at the many planets surrounding them in the dark voids of space. He could attack one of these planets, but it was likely that the local civilizations had managed to form an intergalactic republic of sorts, and would easily him as he was now. "It's preferable that we start off in a desolate or primitive world that doesn't have this 'Federation' monitoring its every move."

"Well why don't you just hack them and find if they have some list of unexplored planets?" Scratch suggested.

"Hm... Good idea, but we can't afford to sit around and wait while I break into their database, if they even have one, we need to find a planet as soon as possible before the _Crimson Egg_ loses all of its power." Robotnik nodded aprovingly. It seemed that his badniks (which only comprised of Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts) had began to slowly develop intelligence and common sense, as well as true evil!

Speaking of evil...

There was a planet that seemed to be mostly covered in desert ecosystems... And if he was right in his cliches, bandits and bounty hunters tended to gather in places that official forces would ignore or find too hard to catch them in, like a planet that's completely covered in sands and surrounded by three stars... And maybe there would be rumors and tales of something that the Doctor could use for his conquest... And would you look at that, there's a small town on the side of the planet facing the _Crimson Egg_... Bingo.

"You two will guard the ship while I'm gone, understand?" Robotnik ordered Scratch and Grounder.

"Yes siree! We'll do the best we can do Doctor!" Scratch said.

"We're on the job!" Grounder saluted with one of his drills before returning to his position.

Robotnik steered the _Crimson Egg_ towards this planet and after a few short hours, landed nearby a small town filled with murderous thugs and cutthroats. His plan was quite simple really. He would go into some place where rumors would flow about, like a tavern, and listen/eavesdrop on in. After that, he would just pilot his ship there after he made proper repairs to it.

...

Soon enough he found himself in a bar with a wide assortment of aliens and beasts the likes of which he never even imagined! _'Rather strange situation I've gotten myself into...'_ Robotnik thought uneasily as he sat down. _'Then again, I'm probably pretty weird by their standards as well.'_

"What'll it be pal?" The Bartender, who had six arms doing various things, asked gruffly.

"You have a Prairie Oyster?" Robotnik responded, deciding that he should just blend in for now.

"Weird choice. But fine." The Bartender pulled out said Cocktail and served it to the scientist. "Pay 'fore you leave."

"Hm..." Robotnik stared at his drink, trying to figure out what to do.

Eventually, someone accidently bumped into him, causing him to spill his drink all over his clothes.

"Gah! You dingus! Watch where you're going!" Robotnik yelled at the culprit. They had a golden-red exosuit of sorts, with their right forearm ending in a arm-cannon of sorts. "Well!? Apologize you dimwitted, bumbling, brainless, dolt-headed idiotic bucket of bolts excuse of droid!"

Apparantly his outburst caused everyone in the room to stop and stare at him.

"Yo... Did he just insult Samus...?" Murmers of pity, amazement, and wonder circulated through the room. "And right after they got offa SR388 and Zebes too..."

 _'Zebes?'_ Robotnik made sure to note that in his large brain.

"..." Samus apparantly didn't care enough, because they just brushed past him.

"Grrr!" Robotnik sharply punched the impudent droid in the back. Normally this wouldn't have done much, but as Scratch and Grounder would know, Robotnik can _easily_ break and tear up steel with his bare hands. Seeing as how Samus had an enhanced power-suit, it didn't break the suit, but it did send them flying through the room and crashing into a table.

"DDDDAAAAMMMMN!" The cutthroats wooped and cheered upon Robotnik's little backstab.

"Bumbling bag of defective circuitry..." Robotnik glanced at the bartender. "What's Zebes?"

"Err..." The Bartender stammered as Robotnik's Eyes flared intimidatingly. "It's the old base of the Space Pirates, and where the Metroids live."

"And what is a Metroid?" Robotnik inquired.

"It's this... Blobby thing of brains and fangs that sucks up something's life energy and turns them to a husk. Samus killed them all off on SR388, but rumors say there's still some on Zebes," The Bartender glanced as Samus, who was still in the process of getting back up from Robotnik's punch. "The Prairie Oyster's on the table as well." He quickly added.

 _'Blob of Brains and Fangs? Why, that sounds diabolically evil! If I could control that, I could take over not Mobius, but the entire universe!'_ Robotnik thought as he mulled it over.

"Hmph. Good," Robotnik turned to leave the bar, "Time to get off this stinkhole of a planet." He grumbled, satisfied with his venture, not caring for the mess he left behind.

...

"SCRATCH! GROUNDER! GET READY TO HEAD TO PLANET ZEBES!" Robotnik shouted as he finished the few repairs needed. It turns out the only major problem in the _Crimson Egg_ was a oxygen regulator that Scratch, the dolt, forgot to repair. He had also bought (stole) a map from one of the merchants in the town as well, so he didn't have to worry about landing on the wrong planet.

"Ei-Aye, Doctor Robotnik!" The S.S.S.S.S. Squad both said.

* * *

 _*At Planet Zebes*_

The _Crimson Egg_ hovered lightly over the surface of the planet, which was called Crateria according to Robotnik's guesses from the public databases he found in the Federation's Network.

"Ooooh..." Scratch and Grounder were currently watching the green rain fall on the planet as they landed. "Wonder what it tastes like..."

"You can't drink that you dolts!" Robotnik immediately vetoed, "That rain is acidic, it'll corrode and rust your armor and melt me if we go out there!"

"Oh. Wait, if that's the case, then shouldn't the _Crimson Egg_ be...?" Grounder slowed as he thought about it.

"Pah! You think I'm that stupid? I built this ship to withstand such things!" Robotnik heartily laughed. "It'll pass within the hour, and then we can start to learn more about these 'Metroids' that barkeep talked about."

...

Soon, Robotnik's prediction held true, and he sent Scratch and Grounder out to scavenge and scout out the area while he analyzed the few animals they managed to capture and throw into some reinforced exhibits recently installed into the _Crimson Egg_. They seemed fairly normal and naturally evolved to deal with the environment. However, one in particular, managed to catch his eye when he took a closer look with his microscope...

"Hm... Very interesting." Robotnik murmered as he watched some sort of bacteria mimic and then consume the original cells of the bird-like mammal, starting with the central nervous system, where it then progressed at an alarming rate. It was quite out of place here, and he could only find a few matches on the entire planet when he scanned for DNA matches. "Disturbing, but utmost fascinating..." He determined that this could potentially be fatal for him if the virus was bigger, but with the Chaos Energy he gotten from the incident that turned him from his old self to what he is now and the mechanical anti-bodies he installed to automatically kill off foreign bacterium, he should be fine until the animals got into the later stages of infection.

He continued observing the small animal, and noticed its slow progression to hostile and resentful behavior towards him in particular. "Indicates sentience," Robotnik noted, writing down the fact on his notepad. "And seems to despise captivity, but appears tolerant of it..."

Eventually the creature froze up, and collapsed in a heap.

Robotnik figured that the virus had finally run its course, and that he should dispose of it now, when the creature began to grow scales and claws, and its beak began to sharpen as if like fangs.

It would appear that his original hypothosis that the animal was a some-what sentient creature infected with a lethal virus was wrong. Now it seems that the virus he observed earlier was actually some form of microscopic parasite that displayed intelligence and took over their hosts... Which was completely stupid, as bacteria do not possess nuclei capable enough to do much other than follow their instincts.

Yet that bird-mammal was now trying to bash the glass screen open to no avail. It doesn't seem to realize that the screen is reinforced...

Robotnik stroked his chin in thought. He knew for a fact that he didn't want to risk losing his own life trying to tamper or train this bacterium that clearly demonstrated enough intelligence to hate him, but he didn't know how to dispose of it without entering its containment chamber... And Scratch and Grounder would probably let the thing get lose in the base... If only he could just pasturize it...

Wait, pasturazation. That's it! Bacteria are killed by heat!

Robotnik immediately set the temperture in the containment chamber to max, and observed the host body shrivel up and die. Soon after, a small, yellow, and translucent blob floated out of the host for a brief time before it too evaporated and died.

"Ehehe... Parasite appears to be weak to heat and will die if exposed to extreme tempertures..." Robotnik grinned as he jotted that down. Now if he had to deal with this thing again, he could exploit their weakness!

...

Soon Scratch and Grounder returned with a small jelly-like blob with multiple nuclei-brain like organs and around four fangs surrounding the mouth.

"Hey Doctor Robotnik! We caught this blobby-thing from some strange metal place!" Scratch laughed, showing off the blob to the Doctor.

"Hoho! Good! You two are finally proving to be somewhat compentent!" Robotnik grinned, snatching up the capsule containing the creature. "You two know anything about this?" He said as he tapped the glass, seeing if the creature would respond.

"Uh, yes we do actually! It tried to latch onto us when we broke the tube-thingy trapping it, but its fangs couldn't break through our armor!" Grounder informed.

"We also found this thing floating around a grey corpse thing in its containment room... I think this is that 'Metroid' we're looking for!" Scratch continued.

Immediately Robotnik stopped twirling it around to try and gain a reaction from it.

"Oh." Robotnik set the Metroid down on a table and stared at it. It was only about the size of his hand. "It's a bit... Underwhelming." Robotnik shrugged. "But with this wonderfully abomindable creature, I can finally kill Sonic the Hedgehog!" He cackled, opening the containment chamber to set the Metroid free.

When he did open the room, the Parasite from earlier reformed and slowly slided towards him. Shocked, Robotnik dropped the Metroid near the Parasite by accident and watched with curiousity as the Metroid did not choose to attack him, but instead suck up the weakened parasite. While it was doing so, Robotnik sealed off the room.

A bit frightened, Robotnik changed his notes, making it say that heat merely weakened the parasite, and that its natural predator appeared to be the Metroid, as the fanged jellyfish decided to attack the parasite instead of Robotnik. It also confirmed the frightening potential in the Metroid.

"I'd best make Scratch or Grounder handle this creature..." Robotnik noted as he grabbed one of the other animal specimens he caught. This one was confirmed to not have that parasite. "Grounder! Hold this thing and put it in the chamber when Scratch opens it." Robotnik ordered as he retreated to a backup room he reserved in case of emergency.

"Uh, how do I open the doors?" Scratch asked before Robotnik could get in her observation room.

"Push the big, red button that's labeled OPEN CHAMBER. Look with your eyes, not your mouth, you dolt." Robotnik answer sarcastically as he climbed in the safety room.

"Oh. Thanks Doc!" Scratch thanked as Robotnik gave the okay sign.

...

Scratch opened the chamber, and almost instantly the Metroid flew out and latched onto the small animal Grounder held. It tore the the animal from Grounder's drill-arms, and within seconds, the animal turned grey and collapsed into dust.

Robotnik took a few notes, theorizing about perhaps a larger specimen will provide more time to observe the Metroid's method of feeding, but did conclude that the Metroids were undoubtably the most lethal organic being he has encountered yet, barring legendary eldritch abominations such as the Flame of Disaster Solaris, God of Destruction Chaos, and Dark Gaia.

Meanwhile, Scratch and Grounder were frantically trying to catch the Metroid it floated around. "Hey, get back here!" The two were shouting.

Robotnik sighed. He would have to hide out here for quite some time, wouldn't he?

* * *

 _*In the Depths of Tourian*_

In a large conference room, three aliens sat around a table. One was a large purple dragon-esque being, one was a gargantuan green reptile with three holes in his gut, and one was a large brain with a single red cybernectic eye. The two organic reptilian aliens sat across from each other while the mechanical Brain rested in a glass tank with various life-support systems hooked to its lower brain.

They were Ridley, Kraid, and Mother Brain, the leaders of the Space Pirates.

 _"I presume we were summoned here for a reason?"_ Ridley rasped, not used to speech. He was the Space Operations Leader, as well as the one in charge of the Phazon Operations. He was known by his comrades as the _'Cunning God of Death'_.

 **"Yes. I would guess it has to do with the foreign vessel that landed in Crateria recently... As well as the sudden loss in a metroid."** Kraid boomed, his voice echoing throughout the area. Kraid was known to be the Military General and Leader of the Space Pirate's Ground Operations. He was known as the _'Awakened Behemoth'_ by his allies due to his massive size.

 _"IN-DeeD."_ Mother Brain intoned, her voice distorted in a way that seemed to as if she spoke in a sing-song tone all the time. Because of this and her angry demeanor towards the more idiotic pirates, she was often called the _'Mad Overseer'_ behind her back... Brain technically. She was the Supreme Leader of the Space Pirates and often looked for ways to monopolize the Metroids and other such beings, as well as investigate the properties of Phazon.

 _"We HA-vE DisCOVered FROM Secu-rity TaPEs ThAt TwO forEign RO-bots SKUL-king a-Bout in Brin-STAR that HA-ve sto-LEN VAR-Ious SPECI-mens from USsss... ThEY InCLUD-ed a METroid and the SOLE X-PARA-site We POSess-ed... We NOTEd ThAt tHe twO inTRUders DiD NoT ReSEMble ANYthing wE HaVe DeveLOPED, NoR AnYthing The FEDeraTion has CreATED."_ She continued, ignoring the accusing glare Ridley gave Kraid for his failure to capture the intruders.

 **"Truly?"** Kraid questioned. **"That would explain their strange designs..."**

 _"What did they look like?"_ Ridley inquired, curious as to what these 'intruders' looked like. It couldn't be Samus. She always worked alone, and they would most certainly know if it was the Galactic Federation.

 _"A SiLveRy-GrAy BIpedAl ROOSter and a GrEEn TaNk-like BeinG wIth DrIll-liKe ArMs... ThEy weRe reCORDed SAYing sOMEthING aBout TaKING tHE StOLen SpeciMENs TO a perSON naMEd 'Doctor Robotnik'."_ Mother Brain elaborated.

 _"Most curious. That sounds like a human's name. Interesting that they would choose to merely explore and capture some unattended specimens rather than actively demolish the area and steal the files."_ Ridley mused, tapping the table. _"Perhaps we could benefit from this man. He could very potentially bring new knowledge to us that the Federation does not know of."_

 **"Us? Align with a Rooster and a Tank? Have you even seen their base? It's a bloody egg for crying out loud!"** Kraid immediately vetoed the idea.

 _"ThaT Is QuIte tHe INTEResting PrOpOSAL... I MYself Desire to LEarN moRe aBouT tHIS 'Robotnik' AnD sEE iF I canNOT brING him To jOin uSss,"_ Mother Brain entertained the idea of meeting this Doctor. Perhaps he possessed enough intellect to rival her for a bit? Those two robots, while simple, were quite strong to have causually break the containment chambers for the animals they captured, even more so than the Robo-Ridley projects they have been working on. _"AnD BEsIdes, WE NeeD tO FiND out ThE FATE of the X-PARAsiTe."_ Mother Brain added.

 **"Hm..."** The Military General of the Pirates thought about it. Allowing a foreign being to encounter Mother Brain could potentially allow for some _very_ bad breaches of their plans to get loose, and they didn't need Samus running around blowing things up again so soon. Yet they did need another scientist helping, and the X-Parasite could pose quite a threat if not adressed... **"Fine. We'll need extra guards stationed around the area however."** He decided.

 _"Very well then. I will make the arrangements for Weavel and Phantoon to keep an eye on Robotnik should he accept the proposal."_ Ridley scoffed. With him and Kraid already obligated to be there should Robotnik decide to openly meet with them, there was no need for additional backup. It was just Kraid being overly careful and worried for their security as usual.

 _"EXcellEnt. SEND ThE MeSSaGe."_ Mother Brain commanded.

* * *

Author's Notes:

So, uh... Yeah, just got this idea after playing Sonic Mania and Super Metroid one day. Not sure if anyone is interested enough to want me to expand on it and make it a full story, so just give your thoughts and ideas in a PM or Review, and tell me what you think.

...

Some notes to clarify certain things:

This story's Eggman/Robotnik is AoStH/Fleetway Robotnik, so Gerald and Maria Robotnik don't actually exist in this story. Maybe a cameo here and there, but never a full appearance. The reason why Grimer isn't here is because he bailed out after he figured out Robotnik went psycho.

Robotnik arrives after the events of Metroid: Zero Mission and Metroid 2. The reason he can punch Samus so far is because A: He suprised her. B: He beats and tears Scratch and Grounder up into pieces on a near daily basis, and never gets hurt, as well as fighting Sonic one-on-one (No, not the Endgame Robotnik with the mechanical arm, that's Archie/SatAM). C: He can outrun Sonic (See the end of Sonic 2, where he runs to the Death Egg Robot after Silver Sonic is destroyed), so he has to have quite a bit of physical strength in the games as well. However, in a straight-up fight with no kaiju-sized machines or battlesuits, Samus would wipe the floor with him because of her greater endurance, skill, and general ability while Robotnik has literally just being an unsuspecting fat geek with surprising power going for him. He would probably just use his surprising speed to just outrun Samus if he winds up in a situation where she's trying to kill him and he has nothing to fall back on.

Scratch and Grounder do not utilize animals to power them, and are therefore resistant to X-Parasites and Metroids. They're still somewhat idiots, but they possess a bit more common sense than their appearance in AoStH.

Robotnik can make Badniks (Cyborgs in a way) from animals, and knows about the Chaos Emeralds (There's Seven of them this time around, but he thinks it's only four).

Hope that cleared up certain things that might've been vague to people who don't know much about Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**_

 _ **...**_

"Scratch, what is that beeping? Did you set something on fire again?" Robotnik half-asked half-demanded out of his robotic assistant as he was reviewing his research notes. Currently he was attempting to emulate the Metroid's energy draining to some degree of success. The only problem was that it usually blew up from energy overload, and would often take too long to actually turn on and function to be a proper weapon.

"Um no Sir, this time it's a message," Scratch informed the Doctor.

"A message? All the way out here?" Robotnik looked up, "Are there any large ships nearby?" he quickly asked, thinking that the Federation might've found out his little crime of assualt on that droid a few months prior.

"No Doctor, only this message," Scratch confirmed, checking the scanners for any unusual hunks of metal flying around. The results were negative.

"Hm, then put it on," Robotnik motioned for Scratch to play the message.

 _"KRRZZT!-... GReeTingS DocTOR 'Robotnik'!... WE aRe ThE spACE PirAtEs, aND WE haVe REcentLY disCOVerED YOUR PREsENCe oN ZEBES..."_ The Message intoned, distorted and static from the atmosphere... Or perhaps because of the Electro-Magnetic Pulses Robotnik's Metal Metroid was emitting, _"WE woULd lIke TO OFFeR a plAce to YOU aS oNE Of oUr ScIENtists... YOU neeD mERely tO trAVerse to TOuRiAn, and WE wiLL ELAborATe frOm TherE,"_ The Message cut off.

"Oh, that sounds interesting Doctor Robotnik! You think we should go?" Scratch immediately asked, curious as to who the 'Space Pirates' are.

Robotnik was interested too. Weren't these Space Pirates the biggest threat to the Federation? Why would they be interested in a (currently) no-name fat man with a bipedal rooster and a dumb tank?

"Hm..." Robotnik hunched over and twiddled his thumbs, mulling over it. By all means, this could be a set-up, yet it offered so much resources and potential! "I think I will take a chance," he claimed as he walked up to his wardrobe and pulled out a fancy, yet simple, yellow cape and attached it to his collar. He then took his Robot-Transmogrifier Ray and hid it inside one of the hidden compartments in his cape. "Come along! We're going to meet these 'Pirates'."

He gave it a few swirls, and after ensuring his blaster did not bulge or would fall out and learning where Tourian was, he marched out of the _Crimson Egg_ to meet his messenger.

* * *

 _*In Tourian*_

A Zebesian grunt walked up to Ridley and whispered a message to his ear. Ridley nodded and sent away the grunt.

 _"Robotnik is here. He accepted our proposal,"_ Ridley wheezed to his two allies.

 **"Hmph. I doubt he will amount to much."** Kraid scoffed as he skimmed through his copy of _Eisley News_. **"Funnily enough, it seems that Samus got her arse kicked by some fat guy on some back-water planet."**

The three chuckled at that. It was funny seeing Samus get what was coming to her, especially by some fat nobody.

...

Soon the doors to the Conference Room opened, revealing that same fat man with the two mechanical robots that broke in earlier. Kraid's jaw comically dropped as he compared the image of the fat man and the one standing right there. About the only difference was his stylish cape.

Mother Brain finished faster and concluded that this over-weight man must be Doctor Robotnik. She was underwhelmed to say the least... But the fact remained that he _did_ beat Samus up, and had done what all three of them failed to do. She knew better than to underestimate him.

 _"GReeTingS Dr. Robotnik! I sEe yOu HAvE ACCepTeD ouR PrOPosAl,"_ Mother Brain greeted, her eye not wavering from the red scientist... Just now she also noticed that this man had no eyes at all. Freaky.

"Of course I am, Captain Obvious," Robotnik sarcastically remarked, "I am here to see what you have to offer."

 _"We do have many things to offer in exchange for your services,"_ Ridley spoke, _"But first, let us introduce ourselves. I am Ridley."_

 **"Kraid."**

 _"Mother Brain."_

 _"We make up the Space Pirates' Leadership... And tell us again, who might you be?"_ Ridley courteously introduced himself and the others, seeing if the Doctor would respond to that.

"I am Doctor I-vo Rrrobotnik!" Robotnik proudly said, stretching his name out for emphasis, "I am the Leader of my Empire of Badniks."

"BaD-NIKs?"Mother Brain intoned curiously, wondering what a 'Badnik' was.

"A Badnik is a genius device I created that basically uses animals as organic batteries," Robotnik elucidated.

 _"OrGANic BaTTerIes? QuITe brIllIant, I woUlD LikE to sEE tHIs Bad-Nik soOn..."_ Mother Brain mused, interested in the concept of 'Organic Batteries'... Even if it did imply horrible technology that might horrify even the most corrupt of Federation officials if it was what she thought it was.

"Of course it's brilliant! It was made by me!" Robotnik thanked, laughing haughtily.

Kraid leaned over to Ridley, **"Ya think we can station him on Crateria so he dies first when Samus inevitably shows up?"** he muttered.

 _"I doubt Mother Brain would allow that. Look at her,"_ Ridley gestured over to Mother Brain, who was now talking and debating about some scientific theories that only she would even be able to grasp with Robotnik, who was also talking on the same level of intelligence as her. _"She's happier than she's ever been now that there's someone who can pose a threat to her 'unrivaled' intelligence. There's no way she would just let Samus kill him off that easily. And then there's the fact that he **beat** Samus... So in other words, he's here to stay."_

 **"Damn it..."** Kraid mumbled, frustrated that there was yet another person who he didn't understand half the time here...

 _"IN ShoRt, yOUr RobOTiCIZEr CaN TuRN ORgAnIC BeInGs tO RoBOT SlaVES?"_ Mother Brain concluded from the small conversation she had with Robotnik.

"Indeed! With it, I could easily take over the whole universe!" Robotnik boasted.

 _"ThEN WhY dO YoU uSe tHE Bad-Niks wHeN yOu hAVe RoBOticiZaTion?"_ Mother Brain questioned, _"IT iS MOST IllOGiCal."_

"Now, where would the fun be if I didn't use my organic batteries?" Robotnik's eyes flared menacingly, "And futhermore, if I were to only use the Roboticizer, then I would only have mindless robot slaves, and no sentient beings of flesh and feelings to torture under my regime!"

Mother Brain sweatdropped at that statement. Though this man may appear to be harmless and relatively funny, he was far from it if his technology and method of dealing with his enemies said anything. _"Yo U cERtaInlY aPpeAr to BE cApaBLe EnOugh..."_ Mother Brain performed a quick scan of what needed the most attention right now. _"So FOr nOw, yOu WiLL bE sTatiOned iN NORFAIR to lEarN the PROPERTIES of Phazon. (Chozo knows you're mentally insane enough to kill as many people as needed to learn whatever you want anyways),"_ Mother Brain commanded, giving a quick glare at Ridley to silence any protests.

 _"..."_ Ridley gave a silent glare at Mother Brain for shoving Robotnik onto his workload, then motioned for Robotnik to follow him.

When Robotnik and his Badniks left, Mother Brain gave an audible sigh.

 **"What is it?"** Kraid inquired.

 _"He wAs FAR SmArTER ThAn I inTiAlLy SuSpecTed..."_ Mother Brain answered, _"IF WE HaDn'T AlReAdY GaInED a RElIaBle PoWer SoUrcE, HE woUlD hAvE hAd aN eVeN bIggEr AdVaNtage OvEr us."_

 **"Truly?"** Kraid questioned, doubting her claim.

 _"AccORdInG TO hIs sCemaTics aNd VaRioUs dEsIgns, hE PossEsSes eNouGH INtellEct tO RIVal ThE CHOZO... BuT hE aPPeaRs To bE WillING to WoRk WiTh uS, aND sEEms inTerEstED EnoUgH tO WaNt tO WoRK wItH us..."_ Mother Brain stated.

 **"I see,"** Kraid nodded in understanding, **"But what of the X-Parasite?"**

 _"Robotnik mEnTioNed ThaT IT wAs UNFoRuNAtEly DeVOUred bY tHE MetRoid wHeN hE AccIdeNtly exPOSed tHe tWo ToGethEr,"_ Mother Brain rolled her eye, _"DiDn'T yOu hEaR hIm?"_

 **"I couldn't understand you two with all of that 'DNA' and 'Cybernectic' stuff being thrown around like they were common knowledge. You two need to take the science to a minimum if you want us to actually understand,"** Kraid admitted.

Mother Brain tried to no avail to slam her head against her zebite casing, _"YoU aND Ridley aRe BOTH SiMplE BeAstS aNd MorONs aT tHe WoRsT of TiMes..."_

...

* * *

...

 _*In the Depths of Norfair*_

Robotnik wiped the sweat off his head as he glazed over the reports of this 'Phazon'. Dear Solaris it was hot in here! How do these Zebesians live with this heat?

"That is the last of the reports Dr. Robotnik!" Grounder saluted jokingly as he brought the last of the data pads to the Doctor.

"Good, good..." Robotnik muttered as he recognized this Phazon to be the same as the one that infected Mobius. He wondered briefly how Sonic was doing, and if he mutated or just died from the Phazon. This material certainly seems to be able enough to destroy whatever excuse that blue rodent pulls out to 'save' the day.

And what of Grimer? His old friend? Whatever happened to him after he quit? Did he turn over a new leaf? Was he prospering over in some city, enjoying the good life without trying to conquer Mobius?

He then idly wondered what would happen to the Chaos Emeralds if they were exposed to Phazon. Would the Phazon enhance their power? Would the Emeralds become omnipotent? Would they react violently and blow up, destroying Mobius and the nearby planets surrounding it?

Well, he would give the trip back to Mobius at least a few more years at best. He didn't come all the way out here just to get back so soon! And he definitely won't tell these Space Pirates about the Chaos Emeralds! Those were too valuable to tell anyone about.

Finishing that thought, Robotnik continued reading up on the substance, and found that they usually spread to other planets from large, somewhat sentient meteors called 'Leviathans' according to what the Space Pirates gathered from Tallon IV. Where these 'Leviathans' came from was unknown to the Space Pirates as now...

"If only we could somehow track the Phazon trails it must've surely left behind when it intially crashed..." Robotnik mused, looking at the various records for the mutations the Pirates did to some volunteers.

Needless to say, the ' _Elite_ ' Pirates were quite rare, and often completely crazy, but they did have extrodinary abilities.

Robotnik pulled up some dossiers on the test subjects and all of the success rates to compare them. At first glance, it might've seemed like they were completely random... But the successes, well, _sane_ successes all appeared to have similar DNA and Blood Types, and most had the same amount of Phazon injected into them, while the deaths were just blind jabs into the dark and the mad _'Elites'_ possessed too much Phazon.

"This seems to be a logical deduction," Robotnik reasoned as he looked and compared other successes, all of which had different Blood Types with a lesser or (Slightly) increased amount of Phazon. Shrugging, Robotnik filed a quick report and hypothesis and sent it to Mother Brain.

* * *

 _To Whoever is in charge of the Phazon Mutations,_

 _According to some Dossiers and the Mutation Experiment Files, I can conclude that unless eggs-actly 4.5 liters is applied to Pirates with Blood Type AB, they risk the chance of going mad, with each .1 addition increasing said likely-hood. Instead of going on a rant about it, I will just say Blood Type A requires 6.2 and B needs 3.4 liters respectively. I'm going to just assume Blood Type O is just screwed over when it comes to Phazon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Doctor Ivo Robotnik_

* * *

 _... Loading..._

 _... Sending..._

 _... Successful Delivery!_

There, he did his work for the day. Now Mother Brain can go deal with that.

"Now then, on to something more interesting..." Robotnik mulled as he pulled up a blueprint for the _Death Egg_...

...

 _*In Tourian*_

 _*BEEP BEEP!*_ Mother Brain gave a mental sigh as it heard its message system alarm go off.

 _"I'Ll FiNiSH tHiS LaTEr..."_ she decided as she turned off her copy of _Puyo Puyo_. She looked over the message, sent by the new recruit Robotnik, and glazed over it. It had a reasonable theory and evidence for how they could make more _sane_ Elite Pirates, and it helped that he sent the dossiers and experiment files as well to prove it.

 _"LoGicAL EnoUGh,"_ she could see how this might affect the test subjects' mental state from the few Parasite Queens that died from Phazon being incompatible with their DNA on the _Orpheon_. However, instead of bothering to order the Space Scientists in charge of actually performing the tests, she just shoved the report off to Ridley.

...

 _*In Ridley's Lair; Norfair*_

 _*BEEP BEEP!*_ Ridley perked up as he heard his alarm go off. Now who was sending him reports now? The Scientists gave him a report a few days ago, they couldn't have found something else so soon!

 _"What is thisss?"_ He hissed as he opened the file.

* * *

 _~Mother Brain - You can go deal with this. I'm busy stimulating my mind with Puyo Puyo.~_

*-Things Ridley cannot understand except for an egg pun and mutating something with Phazon-*

 _Sincerely,_

 _Doctor Ivo Robotnik_

* * *

 _"Er... What am I looking at? What am I looking at!"_ Ridley screeched as he clawed his head in frustration as he attempted to understand the text. _"I don't understand this! How am I supposed to use this you blasted Egg-Head!?"_

A few nearby Zebesians tried not to snicker or laugh as they heard Ridley giving off a scream that often meant he didn't understand or know how to deal with something. Even the Metroids seemed to jitter in amusement as Ridley was rapidly looking up half of the vocabulary used in the report he was dealing with.

 _"GAH! Curse you Egg-Head! Why can't you just word things normally!"_

 _..._

* * *

Author's Notes:

So yeah... I'm thinking this will probably be a comedy/sci-fi story that will usually be around two-thousand words a chapter for now. Not really much I can think up of for Robotnik's antics.

Anyways! Just don't forget to Review and tell me what you think so far! I'll see you all next time!


End file.
